


V DEJA VU

by blupolaris



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blupolaris/pseuds/blupolaris
Summary: Prince Felix, the last descendant of his Kingdom Flaxon and the Lee Dynasty, falls unconscious after a battle he had brought upon from their enemies in the Kingdom Pyrog, the Hwang Dynasty. When he wakes up again, he's in a different kingdom and all memories of his family members and friends are suddenly lost, except for one. The only memory he recalls now is of the two rivals being happy ─ smiling and laughing at each other on the fresh light green grass as if their lands weren't at war with one another. But what if it isn't a memory? What if it's their future and the only way that the fight for the one and only, true and high crown, could end?But alas, there are more enemies lurking around them then they had originally thought. From the start, it wasn't just the two of them against each other — it was the two of them against the World.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Kudos: 6
Collections: STAY CAROLS 2020





	V DEJA VU

═════☩══♛══☩═════

Under Works.

═════☩══♛══☩═════

**Author's Note:**

> ➳ Page ➵ 1 ➸


End file.
